Sing in Black Order
by Yula Lala
Summary: Allen bersama Kanda dan Lavi menyanyi!


~sing in black order~

Khu..khu.. aye buat penpic aneh tapi nyata dalam kisah ini Lavi,Allen,and Kanda kubuat mereka menjadi…*jreng jreng* ghotic Lolita, m..lolita sedang dan sama sekali bukan lolita!! Kya gimana tuh(di hajar rame-rame)!! Aq ngebayanginya nosebleed (di hajar lagi), tapi kayaknya ma readers sekalian pasti gak tapi saya minta untuk membacanya.

Pairing:m…dikit yullen

Warning: sing. Gak suka tak usah baca

-man bukan punya saya .klo punya saya, saya buat kanda cute(senyum mesum.)

Di pagi yg sangat cerah ,di lorong-lorong black order seperti biasa 3 sahabat berjalan bersama *masa sendiri-sendiri* yang bukan lain yaitu Lavi,Allen,and Kanda. Mereka melewati lorong black order dengan diam tanpa canda,tawa,dan tidak! Mereka ngambek karena gagal menyelesaikan misi mereka dengan bener. Saat melewati lorong lab komui tiba-tiba mereka ditarik ke dalam lab komui secara paksa, mereka pun pingsan karena di kasih obat tidur…(hiiih kok rada-radanya kayak mau di culik aja ya?)

"Baka-oi BaKanda!" teriak allen dengan kasar terhadap kanda

"diam Moyashi ukh.. ini dimana?"

"lho Yuu-chan lupa kan kita tadi rasanya di tidur kan dengan cara kasar?"jawab Lavi.

"loe cari mati hah? Gua panggang loe ! maksud di tidur kan secara kasar ntu apa?" jawab Kanda dengan muka masam.

"ini lho kita ditidur kan nya dengan dikasihin obat tidur abistu KITA JUGA DI IKAT YUU-CHAN!!!" jawab Lavi dengan kasar*bener-bener nekat cari mati*

Kanda yg sadar langsung celingak-celinguk liat Allen,Lavi, bahkan dirinya sendiri yang t'lah terikat amat dengan amat ketat(wow bisa mati ntu sangking ketat nya*di geplak mugen*)

"what the hell is going on?? Woi jangan panggil nama depan gua Baka Usagi! Gua concuang loe! Mugen gwa mana?"dengan melemparkan deathglare yang amat-amat mematikan.

Lavi dan Allen hanya pasrah menerima cobaan-cobaan tersebut. Dengan isyarat mata Allen dan Lavi melihat pojok ruang, disitu ter dapat mugen yg telah terkapar.

"…nda sabar ya"kata Allen

"…"tak ada jawaban

"Yuu-chan napa?" Tanya Lavi

"…"

Dibelakang Kanda muncul aura hitam pekat dan tidak lupa muncul pula setan kanda yang mengerikan

"berengsek keluar loe klo gak mau gua ngamuk!" jawab Kanda dengan rawutan wajah marah bukan main

"khu..khu.."muncullah tiga macam bentuk suara dan ternyata …*jreeng jreeng* taro green, taro pink, taro blue- ya nggak mungkin lah!! Tentu saja yang keluar di balik itu adalah…

"heee… Komui, Lenale juga and sapa tu??"jawab Lavi,Allen,dan Kanda

"maaf ya Lavi,Allen,Kanda sampe harus ngelakuin kalian seperti ini!"jawab Lenale dengan nada bersalah tapi tetep pasang senyum mesum

"khu..khu…maaf ya minna~san aku terpaksa melakukan ini untuk cari uang ya kan Lala-chan?"jawab Komui yg mukanya gak jauh beda dari Lenale

"Lala? Sapa tuh?? Anak harem loh?" Tanya Kanda dengan muka cemburut karena mugennya di terkaparkan dengan sesuka hati si Komui bego

"enak aja, masih terlalu cepat untuk ku oh…Kanda!" nyanyi Komui dengan nada gak jelas,seketika pohon disekiter black order tumbang massal

"YA BETUL!!! enak aja anak haram, jangan asal nyambung ye Kanda! Aku Lala si peri pemberi uang *bo'ong kok* akan mengabulkan permintaan Komu-chan! Dengan cara memakai kalian!! Itu ide aku untuk ngasi uang buat Komu-chan yang krisis keuangan buat beli perlengkapan Lenale nya, mendengar ide ku Lena-chan senyam-senyum gak jelas and dia langsung setuju!"jawab siperi Lala

"idemu itu pakai cara apa? Haram?"Tanya Allen yang dari tadi hanya bengong

"ya…GAK MUNGKIN LAH aku ini kan peri suci*mungkin* jadi aku ngelakukan pekerjaan ku dengan halal kale!"

"emang cara nya gimana?"Tanya Lavi

"hihihi ntar tau ndiri"jawab peri Lala

"io jangan bawa aku untuk cari uang berengsek! Lepaskan aku dan berikan kembali mugenku"Kanda gak mau kalah dalam perdebatan dengan meninggikan sedikit suara

"gak bisa"kata peri Lala

"apa? Kenapa gak bisa Stupid Angels?"jawab Kanda sampai menusuk sang peri Lala

"aku gak bodoh BaKanda! Itu karna Komu-chan dah tanda tangani perjanjian"jawab peri Lala

"APA!!!! K-O-M-U-I !" dengan menatap dengan amat-amat tajem kepada Komui dengan maksud dan arti dari tatapan itu adalah 'awas loe gua lepas gua cincang dan gua sate padang loe'

"…"Komui Cuma bisa keringat dingin dan siap-siap untuk membuat surat wasiat terakhir pada Lenale yg bukan lain isinya' jangan nikah atau kawin tanpa izin kakak mu walaupun dah mati ya lenale ku yang imud, yang manis , pokok nya yang paling kawaii…dan paling top nan sexy milik kakak'by Komui"

"nah ayo kita lakukan misi cari uang kita Komu-chan"peri Lala angkat bicara agar surat wasiat nya diberhentikan untuk di tulis oleh Komui

"hiks..ya let's go we do it!!!" dengan semangat Komui menjawab nya karena uang nya untuk perlengakapan Lenale

"yeah let's do it !" sambung Lenale dengan semangat juga

Allen,Lavi,Kanda hanya bisa pasrah karena diri mereka masih dalam keadaan diikat. Sedangkan peri Lala,Lenale,Komui sibuk sendiri dengan mengangkat barang-barang kuli bangunnan(?) untuk membuat latar belakang (belakang apa ya?) dan tidak lupa pula di cat gambar latar tersebut

"yosh… dah jadi klo gitu kalian tarik undiannya!" peri Lala mengocok tiga kertas tersebut dan mencodorkan kertas itu pada Allen

"anu kami diiket gimana mau tarik undiannya?"jawab Allen dengan kata anu

"tuh kan dah kubilang dia tu Stupid Angels! Dan buat apa tu kertas undian??"Tanya Kanda

"ya! Buat apa kertas undian itu?" Tanya Lavi yang sangat-sangat penasaran

"eh, iya-ya kan kalian diiket ! hehe lupa! Dan kau BaKanda jangan panggil aku Stupid Angels!"

"hmm…suka-suka aku mau panggil loe apa"jawab Kanda nyengir

"dah ah klo gitu kita aja yang gantiin narik kertasnya"jawab Lenale dengan bijaksana

"hmm…oke deh klo gitu aku jadi BaKanda!"peri Lala nyengir ndiri

"aku Allen aja deh!"jawab Lenale

"klo begitu aku Lavi dong!" jawab Komui dengan semangat

"ayo kita mulai!" kata peri Lala

"ya..!"jawab Lenale dan Komui serentak

Lalu mereka jongkok dipojok ruang sambil treak(baca:teriak)

" GUNTING, KERTAS, BATU…" mereka terus bergunting kertas batu. Sedangkan Lavi,Allen,Kanda hanya bengong-belongong nunggu hasil…

10 menit kemudian…

"yay aku Komui sebagai Lavi dapat no.1!!! berarti Lavi yang pertama"

"aku peri Lala sebagai BaKanda dapat no.2!!"

"aku Lenale sebagai Allen dapat no.3!

"ehh… aku dapet no.1 yay pasti aku juara pertama ya??" Tanya Lavi dengan nada anak-anak

"yap kamu no pertama jadi kami ambil kamu dulu sebagai percobaanya khu…khu…" dengan serentak peri Lala, Komui, Lenale menjawab pertanyaan itu dan langsung menyeret lavi keruang yang bertulis 'make up room'

"io Moyashi, aku merasakan firasat buruk"

"Allen desu, ya aku juga merasakanya"

Hening sesaat…

"GYAAA!!!! Help me!! Anyone ! Yuu-chan! Allen…" teriakan Lavi membuat Allen dan Kanda merinding

"napa ntu si Baka Usagi?"

"glek… apa Lavi baik-baik aja"Tanya Allen dengan berbisik ke Kanda

GUBRAK!!

Pintu make up room terbuka keluar lah tiga jelmaan setan Kanda sambil membawa sesuatu yang ditutupi kain dan apa isinya?

JRENG-JRENG….

Seorang gadis(?) rambut merah pendek namun t'lah diberi pita pada rambutnya ,baju kengsi yang nyaris membuat dadanya tampak tapi gak kale!,bajunya di atas lutut dan juga pula berenda-renda,pakai kaus kaki pink,baju juga warna pink , membuatnya tampak putih t'lah diberi make up yg sempurna,bibir nya di beri libstick bewarna pink pula,sepatu pun berwarna pink muda yang amat cerah siapa kah dia??dia adalah…

"EKH- LAVI? BAKA USAGI!!" teriak Kanda dan Allen dengan histeris

"yo, Allen, Yuu-chan! Penampilan ku gimana?"tany Lavi dengan wajah merona

"buh…kha ha ha ha… lucu banget"jawab Allen

"aneh, kenapa penampilan kayak penampilan anak perempuan zaman mendatang *ntah kenapa kanda dapat memprediksi baju yang dipakai adalah baju abad 21 sedangkan diri sendiri di abad 19 –kok gak salah-* ?" Tanya Kanda

"khu… abis aku datangnya dari masa mendatang"jawab peri Lala

"Allen jangan ngejek! Ntar juga nasib loe sama kayak aku!"

"aku gak ejek loe Lavi, kamu manis banget kalau gitu. Oh ya Lavi mau diapain??"tanya Allen pada peri Lala

"mau disuruh nyanyi, pakai latar yang telah ditentu kan"jawab peri Lala santai bener

"APA!! Teganya ah teganya seorang peri suci berbuat seperti ini"nyanyi Lavi gak jelas

"suka-suka gua, yang penting permintaan nya terkabul"

"che… peri gak punya perasaan" comment Kanda

"suka-suka gua BaKanda"

"hmm…Stupid Angel"coment Kanda lagi

"udah-udah, ntar kapan nyanyi nya ,dah D-001 cepat naik lah kepanggung" seru komui

"D-001? Apaan ntu?" tanya Allen pada Komui

"oh itu pakaian yang lavi gunakan! Udah di taruh chip sekecil debu yang bergerak layaknya perintah si pembuat" jelas Komui

"eh, bergerak atas kemauan si pembuat?" tanya allen

"yup, dan yang buat adalah peri Lala dan Do**e*on" jelas Komui lagi

"EH…." Jawab Allen dan Kanda yang denger cakap*lah dah pake bahasa

Malaysia pula saya*Komui

"dah, kita mulai aja terus nih Komu-chan!" tanya peri Lala

"ah, ya ayo kita lakukan!"jawab Komui

"tunggu aku punya pepatah!" kata Lenale

"benarkah ?? oh adik tercantik ku"tanya Komui

"ya! Sini biar kubisikkan"jawab Lenale dengan senyum

Peri Lala dan Komui pun mendekati Lenale…

5 menit kemudian…tampak Komui,peri Lala,Lenale sedang berbaris dan lalu berteriak seperti ini

"bersatu kita berhasil, bercerai kita mampus!"kata mereka*lah pake mampus pula tapi sebenernya bukan mampus sih tapi gagal –di sepak darkboots-*

"yah, tuh kan kata-kata yang sering di ucapkan Ron*ld*wa*i di film yang diputar di T** kan?? " tanya Allen yang punya wawasan luas soal film-film yang diputar di T**

"lho, Allen-kun tau ya! Hi hi abis aku Fans beratnya" jawab Lenale yang diwarnai senyum manisnya

"ukh manisnya" kata Allen dalam hati

"oke kita mulai syuting nyanyi, D-001 siap!" kata Komui yang memutuskan pembicaraan Allen dan Lenale

"yes sir" jawab Lavi terpaksa

"oke, kita hitung mundur 3…2…1… action!"kata peri Lala

Muncullah musik berirama cepet yaitu…

Motteke! Sailor Fuku (teriak Lavi dengan ala cewek *akibat chipnya sih*)

Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Choh!

Rappingu ga seifuku...daa furi tte kotanai pu.

Ganbaccha yacchaccha

Son to kyaacchi & Release gyoh

Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' F R E E Z E!!

Nanka daruu nanka deruu

Aishiteruu aree ikko ga chigatteru n ruu

Nayaminbouu koutetsubouu

Oishinboo iikagen ni shi nasai

Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte

Iwayuru futsuu no onya no ko

Odoroita atashi dake? Tonkotsu harigane o-kawari da da da

BON-BON ooendan

Let's get! Cherii pai

RAN-RAN kangeekai

Look up! Senseeshon

Hai! Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei

Butsukatte tokemashita boozen

Ooi ni utatte shirenjaa

Motte ike!

Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu

Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron

Getsuyoubi na no ni!

Kigen warui no dou suru yo?

Natsufuku ga ii no desu kya? Wa! Iiv

Sekkin san pikuto suru made tte chuucho da yan

Ganbatte harikitte My Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!!

Moriagarii morisagarii

Koishitarii mada naisho ni shi to ite rinrii

Amaenbouu youjinbouu

Tsuushinboo chooshi koite gyokusai

Fundetta aitsu ni koyubi itai tte

Oogesa chiraari kuro niihai

Zettai ja n ryouiki ja n? Namaashi tsurupika o-nedari da da da

MON-MON moosouden

Let's go! paru shinden

YAI-YAI sooran bushi

What's up? Tenputeeshon

Oi! Soushitsukan zenzen arubaito

Sagashitara mitsukatte toozen

Jinsei marutto kenennaashi

Yatte mi na!

Shinki ni neracchau no wa atashi no chousen

Seeraa fuku kigaete mo atashi

Shuumatsu wa dou yo?

Chira mise nante arikitari!

Seifuku wa kantan yo rakuchin

Fuusoku san meetoru dakitsuite gaman da gyu

Mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar sugar S W E E T!!

BON-BON MON-MON Day

Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!

RAN-RAN chop chop kick

Look up! Fu Fu Ho!

HI! Education!! Love is ABC

Undaka daa undaka daa unya unya

Hare tte hore tte hiren raa

Motte ike!

Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu

Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron

Getsuyoubi na no ni!

Kigen warui no dou suru yo?

Natsufuku ga ii no desu kya? Wa! Iiv

Yappari ne

Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu

Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron

Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Wao!

Rappingu ga seifuku...yoshi furi tte kotanai po.

Ganbaccha yacchaccha

An to kyaappu & jaaji de hah

Asease de suketara Darlin' darlin' A M U S E!!

(warnig:;tolong bayangkan sendiri bagaimana jadinya. Lagu anime lucky star)

Dalam menyanyi Lavi nari-nari dengan ala lebay cewek mentel dan latar Lavi di kamar cewek BG(Baru Gede) dengan cat kamar bewarna pink juga…

"ukh…Lavi kamu…"kata Allen

"hmm,aku ada apa?"tanya Lavi

"MANIS!!~" jawab Allen dengan senyum terpesona pada pandangan pertama

"hm, io BakaUsagi loe lumayan juga"kata Kanda dengan pandangan selera

"ih, Yuu-chan genit deh!" jawab Lavi dengan ala banci taman lawang

"ge'er loe aku Cuma komentari loe tau" jawab Kanda sinis

"hiks Yuu-chan jahat"

"udah-udah nah ayo sekarang, khuh giliran BaKanda" kata peri Lala dengan nada menyiksa

"iya sekarangan giliranmu" jawab Lenale dan Komui dengan menyeret Kanda keruang 'make up room".

Sedangkan Lavi sudah digantikan kembali bajunya tapi tetap diikat bersama Allen…

"io Lavi apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu saat di bawa ke 'make up room'? "tanya Allen tampak seperti tak bersalah

"hiks… Allen kau tidak mendengar teriakan aku yang tadi?"jawab Lavi

"ah, itu sih denger emang napa?" tanya Allen lagi

"ya ampun begitulah sadis nistanya oh Allen!" jawab Lavi dengan merengek karena Allen baru mengerti

"oh, sa-sadis bener ya ! jadi BaKanda gimana keadaanya nih?" tanya Allen

"entah lah mungkin ia baik-baik aj-"belum sempat Lavi menyiap kata-kata nya terdengar teriak kan Kanda seperti ini…

"cih, berengsek lepas! Hey jangan pakaikan aku dengan benda bodoh itu! Hey idiot loe pada pekak apa?? Cih ukh- le-lepaskan benda itu! Berengsek kau Komui!" dan berakhirlah teriakkan Kanda…

"aku jadi merinding"kata Allen dengan nada ketakutan

"sama"jawab Lavi

12 menit kemudian…

"khu akhirnya, akhirnya sekian lama hal yang kuinginkan terwujud!!! Tiba-iba muncul peri Lala dengan bercucuran air mata yang membanjirkan ruangan Lab Komui

"ia! Kami juga sudah lama ingin melihatnya seperti ini!" kata Lenale dan Komui bagaikan Gay difilm naruto bersama muridnya yang bukan lain adalah Rock L** *bila gak disensor saya telah mencemar kan nama baik nya*

"hey kalian apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Yuu-chan?"tanya Lavi dengan ala super hero telat nyelamati orang yang bakal ditolong

"hm.. liat aja sendiri! Kalau begitu dipersilah kan D-002 untuk mempersembahkan diri!"jawab Komui *lah memangnya tumbal apa?*

JRENG-JRENG…

Muncullah seorang gadis lagi(?)dengan rambutnya yang digerai bebas sehingga seperti tampak cantik dan lembut, wajahnya ditata rias dengan indah membuatnya tampak seperti putri keluarga jepang yang terhebat . ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru laut bergambar teratai, but kimono nya pendek! Ya kira-kira diatas lutut sehingga membuatnya seperti putri geng yakuza, dari tatapannya yang membuat kita mati keringat dingin dan kejang-kejang memang mirip putri yakuza, ia juga mengenakan kaus kaki sepanjang di atas lututnya dan memakai geta, rambutnya biru agak ketuaan dan ia adalah…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YUU-CHAN,KANDA!!!!!!!

Teriak Lavi bersama Allen dengan kompak

"haha, gimana manis kan Kanda-kun nya?"tanya Komui dengan nada gembira

"BaKanda dia…dia...ca-ca-ca"kata Allen yang terputus-putus membuat Lavi penasaran sehingga Lavi dikit jail

"hehe, cacat ya?"

"enggak, tapi cantik"jawab Allen dengan blushing sesaat

"cih.."komentar kanda atas pendapat Allen akan tetapi ia menghargai pandat tersebut dengan tiba-tiba Kanda pun ikut blushing

"udah-udah kita lanjutkan kembali pada inti cerita! Nah aku hitung munndur lagi ya D-002! Kita mulai 3…2…1…action!"sekarang giliran Lenale yang menghitung

Lavi dan Allen hanya bisa menelan ludah dalam-dalam karena ingin sekali dengar Kanda menyanyi…

'ukh,aku penasaran banget dari pertama ketemu sama Kanda, ia tak pernah mendengarkan nyanyian nya, ini untuk yang pertama kaliinya! Ayolah Allen dengar kan lagunya dengan bener ini kesempatan pertama kali seumur hidup mu kalau tidak kamu bisa mati sia-sia!' kata Allen dalam hatinya

'akh, aku dari dulu sangat ingin mendengarkan nyanyian Yuu-chan, ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendengarkannya! Hanya untuk kali ini!! Kalau tidak aku nanti mati penasaran''kata Lavi dalam hatinya pula

Lalu…terdengarlah musik alunannya seiring dengan bergugurannya bunga sakura…

Fruits Candy(teriak Kanda pelan dengan memalingkan wajahnya)

Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy

FURUUTSU no you ni Tasty

Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY

awatenaide My Heart

ameagari no machi e to dekakeyou

BABURUGAMU to koukishin wo fukuramase

mizutamari ni utsutta blue blue sky

namida mo kitto

kawaku yo jelly bean

Ah PASUTERU no hizashi ni

shiawase mo AKUBI shite ru

yukkuri to arukimasho

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Tip Tap maru de yume miru CANDY

hoohareba sugu ni Happy

Good-bye totemo U2 (yuutsu) na Monday

aseranaide My Dream

nayamigoto wa BERII no JAMU tsukete

sukoshi tsumeta MIRUKU TII de nomihosou

UINKU suru yozora no Shinin' Star

tenshi ga asobu

BIItama mitai

Ah KARAFURU na kibun de

kuchizusamu amai MERODII

FUIRUMA ga mawaridasu

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy

FURUUTSU no you ni Tasty

Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY

awatenaide My Heart

Tip Tap maru de yume miru CANDY

hoohareba sugu ni Happy

Good-bye totemo U2 (yuutsu) na Monday

aseranaide

Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy

FURUUTSU no you ni Tasty

Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY

awatenaide My Heart

(warning:yang ini juga bayangi aja sendiri. Lagu anime card captor belakang bunga sakura)

"bah, nih mana yang ada lagu bagian tentang bunga sakura berguguran??" tanya Lavi yang heran dengan si Peri Lala

"lho gak ngerti? Maksudnya tu ni lagu, lagu tentang anime yang da tentang Sak**a dan pacarnya Sya***n tuh yang pake kartu!" jawab panjang Peri Lala

"lah terus ni kami kapan dilepes??"nyambung Allen

"hihihi setelah kamu!" jawab Komui yang ntah dari mana muncul dan langsung nyeret dan ntah kapan pula Kanda terikat disamping Lavi lagi…

"Yuu-chan, gak apa-apa nih"tanya Lavi

"che" balas Kanda dengan wajah malu

Hening pun tiba-tiba muncul…..

Mereka membisu layaknya patung…

Namun tiba-tiba terpecahkan hening tersebut dengan sebuah teriakkan seperti ini…

" EMAK, SHISHOU, KANDA, LAVI, NEK MOYANG SAPA AJA TOLONG, AKU MASIH PUNYA HARGA DIRI !!!" ya, itu adalah teraikkan Allen

"kasian"komet Lavi

"…"Kanda hanya diam

"fuh susah pakaikan Allen gaun!" muncul Lenale yang langsung komet tentang Allen

"susah?"tanya Lavi dan Kanda

"ya! Abis Allen pake nyepak–nyepak. jadi pegel megang Allen"

"O…"jawab mereka serentak dengan santai

Tiba-tiba…terbuka ruangan make up room lagi

Dan keluarlah dua orang nyesat dan…

JRENG-JRENG…

Kulitnya putih dengan rambut yang putih dikep samping dengan bunga lily putih alami,gaunnya putih,panjangnya sampai dibawah lutut sedikit,memakai sarunng tangan berwarna putih yang dipinggirnya dihiasi

Manik-manik, memekai sepatu putih pula,semua nya serba putih. Dan ia adalah…

"HUWAA!! ALLEN KAU CANTIK BANGET!!!"teriak Lavi dengan mata berbentuk hati

"!!!"pemirsa-pemirsa sekalian ini adalah jeritan hati Kanda yang kami sensor

"anu kapan mulai nya aku sudah resah makai gaun ini" desah Allen

"ya udah kita mulai aja! Oke D-003 kita hitung mundur ! 3…2…1…!action!" sekarang giliran Komui yang hitung mundur

"life respect"teriak Allen pelan*sesuai dengan kehendak si chip*

Mou ai ga afurete shouganai

Anta to shougai wo tomo ni sitainen

Betsu ni nani mo kamo ga risou janai

Kedo zutto issho ni itai nen

(hear weh mi sey!) *pake suara Komui,Lenale,Lala*

Isshou, issho ni itekureya

Ureshiiyo atashi wo erande kurete

Ai wo motte ore wo mite kureya

Motiron, ima no atashi ni toccha

Anata ga subete

Isshou, issho ni ite kureya

Dotti kaga sinu made issho ni itai

tyanto ore wo aishite kureya

Uhhh mecha mecha aishitai

Itsumo anta chotto shigoto shisugi

Tama ni atashi no koto hottoki sugi

Kedo atashi no soba de hotto suru toki

Omou atashi ha anta ga honto ni suki

Anta ha kibishii kedo yasashii

Anta to aenai toki ha kanashii

Yasashiku sareru to furueru tamashii

Zutto issho ni ikou

Shiawase wo sagashi ni...lalala

Isshou, issho ni itekureya

Ureshiiyo atashi wo erande kurete

Ai wo motte ore wo mite kureya

Motiron, ima no atashi ni toccha

Anata ga subete

Isshou, issho ni ite kureya

Dotti kaga sinu made issho ni itai

Ai wo motte ore wo mite kureya

Uhhh mecha mecha aishitai

Anta no ii tokoro

Soreha ii kokoro

Kakko dake janai kakkoii otoko

Sekininkan koujoushin attsui noga ii

Uso ha kao de wakaru noha kawaii

Motto hagemashitari odatetai

Anta no kodomo unde sodatetai baby

Miteyo shiawase na kazoku no minamoto ni naru

Ai ga koko ni aru kara

Dakara atashi to...

Isshou, issho ni ite hoshii

Soshite agattari, otitari mo hikkurumete

Ari no manma atashi mite hoshii

Datte aishiaitai otagai no subete

Isshou, issho ni ite hoshii

Kedo amattaretai dake no kankei nara iranai

Chanto atashi ni aisashite hoshii

Atashi wo shinjinasai

Anta ga moshi hekondemo

Nekondemo

Atashi ga sasaeru yo

Mamotte ageruyo

Sude ni ippai moratta

Yorokobi ni okaeshi shitai

Warawasetekure tari homete kure tari

Arigatou tte kokoro komete kure tari

Mune mitasarete namida afureru

Zutto anta to issho nara ganbareru kara

Isshou, issho ni ite hoshii

Soshite agattari, otitari mo hikkurumete

Ari no manma atashi mite hoshii

Datte aishiaitai otagai no subete

Isshou, issho ni ite hoshii

Kedo amattaretai dake no kankei nara iranai

Chanto atashi ni aisashite hoshii

Atashi wo shinjinasai

Ima no kimoti, kodomo ya magoni tutaetai

Futari no ryoushin nimo kansha tsutaetai

Shiawase na kimoti utai tai

Isshou kenmei anata wo sasaetai oooohhh

Ashita mo asatte mo soba ni ite

Naitari waratteyo

Sosihte isshou issho ni ite kudasai

Respect for all lifetime

Isshou, issho ni itekureya

Ureshiiyo atashi wo erande kurete

Ai wo motte ore wo mite kureya

Motiron, ima no atashi ni toccha

Anata ga subete

Isshou, issho ni ite kureya

Dotti kaga sinu made issho ni itai

Ai wo motte ore wo mite kureya

Me---cha aishitai kara

Isshou, issho ni ite hoshii

Soshite agattari, otitari mo hikkurumete

Ari no manma atashi mite hoshii

Datte aishiaitai otagai no subete

Isshou, issho ni ite hoshii

Kedo amattaretai dake no kankei nara iranai

Chanto atashi ni aisashite hoshii

Atashi wo shinjinasai

Mou ai ga afurete shouganai

Anta to shougai wo tomo ni sitainen

Betsu ni nani mo kamo ga risou janai

Kedo zutto issho ni itai nen

Sonkei dekiru anta no soba de seichou sitai nen

(warning:yang ini juga bayangi sendiri ya?! Ini bukan lagu anime tapi lagu kesukaan ku penyanyinya RSP. Latar belakang laut lepas dengan pasir putih)

"MUKYAAA!! Nii-san udah siap kan rekaman!!! Let's go kita jual !!" teriak Lenale

"ya, kita berhasil! Ayo kita jual sekarang"teriak Komui lagi

"EHEM.."Peri Lala mendehem agar mereka berdua gak lupa bilang terima kasih

"oh, makasih Lala-chan!"kata mereka berdua sambil menundukkan kepela mereka

"ya, kalo gitu aku pulang ya! Da da-!"kata nya Lala terputus karena ada yang memanggilnya

"oh sebelum pulang aku beri kado nih!" ternyata Allen udah ganti lagi baju tapi lupa diikat dan sedang memotong tali ikatan Kanda dan Lavi*untuk ngebebasi*

Kanda berlari ke pojok ruangan untuk mengambil Mugen yayangnya. Lalu berlari kembali ke Allen dan Lavi sambil ngebuat barisan kuda-kuda

"BERSIAPLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak ke-3 orang tersebut

"eh emang kadonya apa?"tanya Peri Lala,Komui,Lenale dengan keringatan

"HMMM....INI LAH KADONYA!!!!"teriak mereka lagi, dan langsung aktifkan innoncence*gini kan tulisannya?* mereka

"TETTEI,FIRE SEAL!!!"teriak Lavi sambil menyerang 3 orang gila itu (aku gak tau tentang kekuatan innoncenceny Lavi jadi ini aja yang kuketik)

"MUGEN,KAICHU ICHIGEN!!!" Kanda menyusul serangannya kepada 3 orang yang telah gosong

"CROWN CLOWN, CROWN BELT"Allen pun nyusul serangannya kepada 3 orang yang kini telah tercincang-cincang plus gosong

Dan ternyata pada saat serangan terakhir Komui telah memakai Bom bunuh diri padanya, terjadilah ledakkan besar seperti bom di Nagasaki, yang menghancurkan Black Order dan seluruh sekitarnya seperti Earl yang numpang lewat buat ancuri Black Order bersama Noah-Noah nya mati massal karena ledakkan itu. Peri Lala yang terperangkap di sana pun mati dan anehnya ia menjadi Peri Lala Level 2(?)...

Di abad 21 kemudian setelah berangsung lama nya ledakkan....

Terbuatlah sebuah Grup Band yang ternama,nama Band tersebut adalah 'ALJOK' *ali terpojok* yang terdiri atas 3 orang penyanyinya ada yang berambut merah bernama Lavi, rambut panjang bewarna hitam agak ke biru tua'an bernama Kanda,dan yang berambut putih adalah Allen.

Mereka di produser kan oleh komui,yang direkturnya adiknya Komui,Lenale. Asisstennya adalah Rala*di ralat dikit*. Mereka terkanal karena lagu yang berjudul 'CERAI'

~FIN!?~

(masih bersambung di bawah)

Pada saat abad 21 Allen menjadi cewek*bkn cowok lagi* jadi Kanda terpesona pada Allen dan Kanda mencoba menembak Allen menjadi pacarnya...

Sore hari, baru siap buat video klip 'jangan ganggu waria'...

"oi Moyashi!"

"ah,nama ku Allen!"

"eh, ya Allen mau pulang sama-sama?"

"wah tumben kalau begitu aku mau!"

Di jalan pada saat itu sepi dan di saat-saat seperti itu Kanda menyempatkan untuk bertanya...

"Allen kamu udah punya pacar belum?"

"tumben kamu nanya yang begituan, aku sih belum emang napa Kanda?"

"kalau ada yang nembak kamu mau jadi pacarnya?"

"ekh memang siapa yang mau nembak aku?"

Hening sesaat,dengan wajah memerah kanda menjawab...

"itu...aku yang mau nembak kamu!"wajahnya Kanda mulai merah padam

"aku,aku tidak tahu tapi bagaimana ya"wajah Allen mulai memerah

"Allen kumohon kamu menjawabnya sekarang karena aku,aku mencintaimu"wajah tetap merah

"Kanda aku juga mencintaimu!" jawab Allen dengan muka yang mulai merah juga

"kalau begitu kamu menerima cinta ku?"

Allen mengangguk

Lalu mereka berpelukkan, setelah itu Kanda dan Allen pulang dengan bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan Kanda membisikkan sesuatu

"Allen aku tak akan melepaskan mu hingga maut memisahkan kita"

Allen hanya menunduk untuk menutup wajahnya yang merah namun ia menjawab "ia" dengan pelan menandakan ia akan selalu akan disisinya

~FIN AND HAPPY ENDING~

Backstage..

Lavi: ah capek untung dah selesei

Kanda: ini Author dah bener-bener sinting gila mereng masa gua di pacarin ma Moyashi,cih, amit-amit

Allen: cuih gua ogah ma loe mending ma Lala aja

Lala: ...*lagi ke ge'eran *

Lavi: Lala ini idenya dari mana ?

Lala: ah aku dapet idenya waktu lagi nyanyi-nyanyi!!

Kanda: nyanyi apaan??

Lala:m... lupa dah lupakan aja dah bagi yang telah membaca FanFic ini saya Lala/sering dipanggil Yula mengucapkan terima kasih!

Allen: oh ya! Ngahan hula rewievk!(lagi makan)

Lala: hah Kanda hamil?

Kanda: jaga mulut loe

Allen: hukang, nghan hulap rewievk!

Lala: hah Lavi bercerai sama tykki?(tykki bersin)

Lavi: apa najis ma dia kawin aja belum kali!!! Biar dia mati perawan

Allen: anyu iang nghan huka rewievks

Lavi dan Kanda : APA!!! Lala kawin ma Bookman!?

Lala: tidak aku tidak mau kawin!!*kabur ntah kemana*

Allen: ya ampun pada pekak kalian aku bilang JANGAN LUPA REVIEW !!!!(dah selesai makan dan minum)

Lavi: yah kita di bilang pekak, gimana enggak lu bicara gak jelas Allen!kalau mau bicara telen dulu tuh makanannya!!

Allen:iya, iya maaf deh! Eh Lala mana?

Kanda: ntuh lari karena loe fitnah dia kawin ma Bookman

Allen:...?

Lavi: udah biarin aja dia! Gimana nih sampai disini aja ya?

Kanda: terserah

Allen: ya sudah sampai sini aja gua dah laper!

Lavi: oke! Jangan lupa Review ya ntar si Lala dah stres tambah stres!

Kanda: kami tidak menerima Flamer tapi boleh juga sih biar mampus tu Author!

Lala: TIDAK!!! JANGAN!!! Klo Flamer sih boleh tapi Cuma kali ini aja ya!(tiba-tiba muncul)

Allen: hey kapan baliknya? Dan kalian boleh kasih ide FanFic karena Lala dah habis mikir!

Lala: but dont worry karena aku lagi buat Suatu FanFic Crossover aneh!!

Ya mumpung lengket ide di kepala!dan klo ada misstyep maaf ya!

Kanda:che, dah ah capek cepet tutup pembicaraan kita gua mau makan soba

Lavi: iya nih aku mau ngehafal suruhan Jiji ada 6 buah buku setebel pintu

Allen: eh, aku kan di Fic ni jadi pacar Lavi pacaran ma sapa?

Lavi: tuh Author sedeng pacarin gua ma Lenale (waktu di Grup Band ALJOK)

Kanda: ribut banget loe pada!!!

Lala: udah-udah, yap! oke kalian mau tutup pembicaraannya kan? Nah kalau mau sini!

Lavi,Kanda,Allen ngumpul ke Lala...

Allen: oh, encil!

Lavi: oh...

Kanda: che

Lala: ya udah kita mulai aja ya!!

Kanda: wait a minute, Flamer tuh apa???

Lavi: eh iya-ya Review tu juga apa??(maklum gak tau apa-apa)

Allen: da'ah laper!! Entar para yang ngebaca Fanficnya yang kasih penjelasan pada 2 orang ini

Rame-rame teriak: PLEAS REVIEW MINNA~SAN!!


End file.
